TO WHOM REVENGE IS SWEETER
by mssupertigz
Summary: Guess who's back. Chuck and Sarah try to celebrate their second wedding anniversary and their baby girl but their past comes back to take back what's theirs
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Enjoy and please let me know what you think.

CHAPTER 1

The kitchen was filled with the smell of Chuck Bartowski's infamous chicken pepperoni. Chuck's speciality, well Chuck's only speciality in the kitchen, besides Kraft Dinner. Chuck took the chicken out with his free hand and took a sample just to make sure it was done. Turning the oven off after his taste buds sealed the deal. He covered it with tin foil and turned to face the table. Everything had to be perfect this day had to be perfect. Holding Charlie in his other, she smiled as he cradled her. "Mom should be home soon."

Dimming the kitchen lights the two of them walked into the livingroom. Chuck grabbed Charlie's blanket and covered her up. He was glad that Sarah had pumped some milk before she left but this was the last bottle. Her trips to the FARM were a welcome surprise and a financial help but it took her from home every two weeks. Chuck sat down and got comfortable giving Charlie her bottle.

After Quinn and Shaw it took them awhile to be normal or their equilance of normal and having Charlie a few months ago just added to this new change. Chuck was glad that he had rescued her after the train car she was on with Quinn had seperated. He did try to erased her memory but Sarah fought as hard as she could to protect her memories. And was rescued just in time.

**LAX (local time) **

Sarah hailed a cab and looked at her watch. She was able to get the last flight out to make it back to celebrate their Anniversary. After her earlier flight had been cancelled. It was two years today that she said yes, yes to Chuck. And now he was at home watching their little baby girl. She grabbed her phone one last time before getting into the cab. She had called earlier and got the machine. She just hoped that they were alright.

The cab drove up and Sarah slipped him some cash then got out and grabbed her bags. The house was exactly like she left it. The white picket fence and the red door. She still had to pinch herself that Chuck was able to find the perfect house. Walking up to the door she fumbled to grab her keys. Opening the door she noticed how quiet it was. Dropping her bags with out making any noise, she turned to face the livingroom and saw the two loves of her life sleeping in the chair by the window. Walking towards Chuck she carefully took Charlie out of her dad's arms and slipped down the hall and placed her in her crib. Slipping across the hall she got a whiff of the chicken and quickly grabbed a shower but as she went to turn the shower off a slight breeze startled her warmth. Chuck stood there with a towel. Smiling she kissed him as he wrapped the towel around her and held her close.

"When did you get back." Chuck kissed her.

"Just now, my flight original flight was cancelled." Chuck continued to kiss her moving along her neck line.

"Missed you."

"Missed you too. I called?"

Chuck pulled his phone out from his back pocket. "Sorry babe." I turned it down so Charlie wouldn't wake up this afternoon and I never switched it back."

"Was she fussy?"

"No, but she did miss her mom and so did I?"

Chuck brought her closer as Sarah obeyed. They moved to their bedroom as it had been a couple of weeks since they had made love. As Sarah unbutton his shirt he placed kisses on her exposed skin. "I cooked supper and Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary. I guess we need to work up an appetite then."

Chuck smiled then did his infamous eye brow dance as Sarah reached for his jeans pulling them down to his ankles. Chuck laid Sarah down on their bed and removed the towel that was the last piece of clothing to go. Kissing her lips the kisses got intense and the build up of particular unattended feelings started to take over. Sarah ran her fingers through his curls as he nuzzled inside her neck. Then ran her fingers down his spine forcing him to arch into her. She kept her fingers on his lower back kneading them there but also to get thing going. The smell of shampoo and sweat filled the room. Sarah rolled Chuck over and continued little minstrations on his chest then forced his arms above his head as she caressed his chest, each motion digging deeper and deeper into his skin. Bringing them as close as humanly possible and maybe even more.

Chuck sat up and slid his arm around her lower back and brought her close as they were. They eventually rolled over onto their sides but remained close caressing and laying their marks on their bodies. They snuggled and kissed softly till Chuck heard Sarah's stomach growl. "Well my lady, looks like someone's hungry."

Chuck got up and grabbed her robe as Chuck grabbed some shorts and a t shirt. They walked back across the hall to Charlie's room to check in on her. She made cooing noises but was still fast asleep which made her parents laugh. Walking towards the kitchen Sarah smiled at the table setting. Chuck quickly lit the candles and made Sarah sit down while he got things ready. Chuck prepared the chicken, it had to be heated along with everything else but he didn't care. Walking over with their salads, Chuck slid her plate in front of her. She stopped him and as he turned she placed her hands on his face and kissed him. Chuck licked his lips then slipped back into the kitchen. Bringing back with him the main meal. They sat down and toasted with sparkling cider their second anniversary.

Chuck rolled over looking at the clock. His beautiful wife had let him sleep in. And after lasts night second desert, he figured she'd sleep in too. Chuck grabbed his pajama bottoms and the t shirt he had on last night and slipped across the hall to check on Charlie. Probably a force of habit, he opened the door expecting to see her lying in her cirb but as he opened the door Sarah's bare legs as bare as they were caught his eye, but as he looked up his sleeping baby daugther. Sarah smiled.

Chuck leaned down and kissed Sarah then Charlie. Charlie gave a slight smile but never woke up. "Can you take Charlie while I finish pumping?"

Chuck stood up taking Charlie with him. "Crib?"

"Not if you want to hold her."

Chuck brought her close to his chest resting her body in an upright position and walked out of the room. Giving Sarah some time alone. A half hour later Sarah heard the pump turn off and the smell of something delicious being cooked in the kitchen. Sarah placed the pumped milk into the freezer and joined Chuck near the stove. Sliding her hand up his back, massaging as she went Chuck turned around, giving her a kiss then passing Charlie back to her. Sarah walked to the table and sat down while Chuck prepared their plates. Sarah could fix her own plate but, she loved how Chuck took care of her and if making her plate made him happy, then she was happy. As Sarah sat down and took her first bite, she gave Chuck the same look he gave her the first morning that woke up in at Meadow Branch.

Sarah cleaned up while Chuck took Charlie and got dressed. Chuck knew that he had just a short window beofre Sarah would have to go back to the FARM. The money was good, even though they were doing okay after Chuck was able to recover some of the money that Hartley gave them as a wedding present, it went towards buying the house and keeping Buy More running. Chuck continued to justify Sarah being gone. The money was good, the experience was top notch and why not. To learn how to be a spy from Agent Sarah Walker Bartowski was not only an honour but a wonderful addition to the agency. Her experience from such a young age allowed her to share her knowledge and expertise. Though she refused to talk about the Intersect or the how she formally became a part of TEAM BARTOWSKI, she did talk about in her sessions about her team past and present. Which included her husband and their daugther Charlie.

Chuck remembered months ago when the opportunity arose. She was five months pregnant and she had to do some planning for what she would talk on. Chuck smiled when he looked around the room and remembered when Sarah sat with her laptop and all her files trying to put together her report. Chuck helped out with what he could and being the nerd he was, he put together for her the bestest power point presentation that anyone even a spy could ask for. Sarah took two months off after Charlie was born and just got back. She agreed to lecture two weeks a month. That would only make her stay away for short periods of time. Chuck offered to fly out to the FARM but Sarah didn't want to chance it but the first month was harder on them than they realized. So Beckman flew Chuck and Charlie out for the weekend.

Chuck finished putting on his shoes and not his favourite shoes but a decent pair of cool dad shoes. Changing Charlie the two of them slipped out the front door. Chuck placed Charlie in the stroller and waited for Sarah to join them. Chuck opened the door for Sarah as they rolled down the driveway. They walked up the street enjoying the sunshine and their time together. As they turned the corner a medium size car rolled near them and stopped shy of the crosswalk as they crossed the street. Chuck lifted the front wheels of the stroller pushing it into the park. The same car parked across the street as the driver snapped an extra long lens onto the camera that faced Chuck and Sarah, as they sit down on the bench facing the playground. Chuck looked up and stared in the direction of the car as the camera was lowered. Shaking the feeling he had off, he sat back as Sarah slid her arm in his. Chuck placed his foot on one of the stroller wheels and set the brake. They spent the rest of the morning just spending time alone at the park.

**A WEEK LATER**

Sarah walked into the livingroom as Chuck followed her shortly after. He slipped over to Castle to check on things now that Sarah was home, and also to make an appearance upstairs. When word got out that Chuck and Sarah owned the Buy More, it started to make some money. The same staff chose to stay and even Casey got in a few shifts here and there. Chuck made sure that they knew it was all because of Chuck and Sarah winning big at the casino where they honeymooned. Chuck even forged a video and had a photo showing them winning.

Chuck looked around seeing that someone was missing. Sarah tried to meet his lips, struggling. "Chuck my lips are here."

"Yeah sorry."

"If your wondering, she's sleeping."

Chuck smiled them resumed kissing her. "Much better."

Sarah broke the kiss and walked over to the couch. Chuck fell back as Sarah slid on top of him. "I like where this is going or going to go."

"Funny you say that cause I was thinking the same thing."

Sarah pressed her body into his as the cushions wrapped around him. Sarah sat up and reached for Chuck's top button of his shirt. As she unbutton it she placed a kiss on his chest. "Your sister and Claire where here? I can see what Charlie will be like when she is three."

"A busy body?"

"Very."

Sarah made her way to the bottom button and had placed kisses on everyone one as she pulled out the rest of his shirt from out of his pants, Chuck looked up with puppy filled eyes as to what she was going to do now. Sarah dragged her fingers back up his chest and around his abs that had gotten her attention years ago after Chuck and the team got back together. His training and determination to be that spy just incase the intersect ever left him again, he could protect himself. But he also secretly did it for her and Sarah didn't mind the end results. As she continued to admire his physique and how lucky she was, she finally went for his belt. Chuck sat up and reached for her shirt bunching up the hem and gathering it to pull over her head. He shared ministrations on her skin as he pulled her top off and kissed her bare shoulder dragging the bra strap down. Chuck then slipped his arms around her back flicking the hooks on her bra off in one flip then placing his hands flat on her back. Sarah grabbed the blanket that hung over the backside of the couch as they became one. Even from their first time in Paris – Sarah considered herself blessed that this man that was in front of her, holding, expressing his love to her was real, this was all real and all hers. Chuck pressed her firmly into the cushions holding her around her lower back with one hand and caressing her face with the other. He shuffled slightly, which Sarah figured that they were done or he was done but he didn't get up nor move. He nustled inside her neck and gave her a little bit more of her Chuck, making their time last a bit longer.

Chuck leaned backwards and smiled when he came in eye contact with Sarah. Her hair had that messy look that he loved and lust in her eyes. Chuck sat back pulling the blanket with him forcing Sarah to sit up. They reached for eachothers hand and continued to just look at each other. Simple moments for some but worth gold to them. Chuck moved his foot to the floor which followed with noises from Charlie's room. Chuck grabbed what was fast to put on and Sarah followed with Chuck's dress shirt. Charlie's late afternoon nap didn't last as long as they thought or wished. Chuck walked in first as Charlie smiled at the sight of her daddy. Picking her up, she rubbed her nose against his cheek. Laying her down he changed her as Sarah jumped into the shower.

"Chuck! Morgan's calling?"

"Yeah, ok he's probably reminding us of tonight."

Chuck focussed on his daughter and finding the right outfit. "Oh Yes, Unky Morgan is wanting to know if we are coming tonight."

Chuck was happy for Morgan who finally after many years found a place where his gifts could be used. When Chuck offered to fund Morgan's dream that he had worked for a few years back Morgan was ever so grateful. Chuck put money on the down payment of a small corner unit in the mall. If Chuck recalled it was across from Lou's sandwich shop. The new owners kept the name but Lou's left about a year after he met her and started a shop near her home town. 'Morgan's place' was born. Morgan's place allowed him to create his style of appetizers and tacos along with a wide selection of drafts and spritzers. Morgan, had just open a few days ago but tonight was the grand opening for friends and family.

Chuck finished changing Charlie grabbing a light green flowery dress and put it on. Chuck placed Charlie in her chair and sat her next to her toys. Sarah walked in as Chuck watched her, just watched her. Walking back with her underwear and bra she stopped and gave Chuck a kiss. Chuck grabbed the towel to bring her closer and to take a another look. Sarah blushed, it never got old. "You want to slip back into the shower with me?"

"Tempting Bartowski."

"But the kiss you just gave me…."

"This one?"

Sarah pulled Chuck close again and kissed him hard, with the love and intensity which made his eyes rolled. Sarah pulled back then turned his body towards the bathroom. "Go have a cold shower."

"You got that right." As he raised his hand and gave a thumbs up.

Sarah brought her clothes to her face and laughed. Then turned to look at Charlie. "Your daddy is something isn't he?"

Charlie moved her arms and cooed giving her mommy a smile like she understood. Sarah slipped on her bra and underwear and bent down. "Did daddy pick this dress?"

Sarah ran her fingers through the material. The light green flowery dress with lace and ruffles, white leotards covering her chubby legs. Sarah kissed her cheeks then gave her one of her toys as Sarah continued to get ready. Walking to the closet she grabbed, for Chuck a pair of dark jeans that she liked on him and a light green dress shirt almost the same color as what Charlie was wearing. She placed them on the bed then opened her side and grabbed an off white sun dress that fit her exactly. She heard the water run and instinctively touched her lips and how they still tingled and others places as well. She looked at the clock then back to the shower then her dress in her hand. Unzipping the dress, she opted to get dress, otherwise they would never make it to Morgan's on time. Chuck walked in and saunteered like she did making her force herself not to look. "Your clothes are on the bed."

Chuck smiled knowing what she was thinking. Slipping on his shorts and jeans he sat down and slipped on his socks and dress shoes. Walking over to the dresser he put on some cologne and his watch and something that soon would take over wearing the governor that his dad gave him. He had been fiddling with the idea that his dad had come up with that ended up with the creation of the governor but too many people, he assumed would know that the watch was some kind of GPS and if they knew that it was more than that, and they took it off him, he's wasn't sure what the outcome would be. So Chuck had created a necklace that was a simple emblem that had Sarah's and Charlie's names on it. It was no bigger than a quarter but held a lot of punch and being close to hang close to the heart it seemed to balance the current and energy it took to flash. Chuck was glad that he still had the intersect because it was now so much a part of him like breathing and that it was the only thing he had left of his dads. Walking back he grabbed his shirt and buttoned it up then bending down grabbing Charlie as Sarah put on the last of her make up. Dabbing on some perfume, she grabbed her purse and slipped into Charlie's room grabbing her baby bag.

Chuck closed the door of their van and slipped over to the drivers side taking a look at his family. Starting the car, backing out, he headed down the street as from out of the darkness the same black car stared at the driveway. The driver's blood pressure rose as the steering wheel was given a death grip strangle. The driver started down the same road that the Bartowski's were now on.

**MORGAN'S PLACE**

Morgan presented the table that held his friends and family first with an assortment of tacos, appetizers. Morgan looked around at the faces that came to support him. Chuck, Sarah, Charlie, Ellie, Devon and Claire, Alex, Casey and Mary. Some of the The Nerd Herd and Buy More bunch sat across from them. He was so proud that his dream was finally coming true. And who would have thought that beer and tacos would be such a hit. It was the grand opening but the amount of people waiting to get in and how well the last few days had gone was any indication, he would have enough money to pay Chuck back. Morgan stood at the end of the long table that housed his friends and introduced what they would be eating. Morgan arranged their first course with a small salad, then followed was an assortment of appetizers. The main course was brought out on wooden trays that housed all the assortment of tacos the menu listed, those more popular were created and served on demand. Desert was choice of strawberry shortcake or a selection of desert squares that Alex had made.

Chuck and Sarah sat back as Charlie was passed aorund. They got a chuckle when Uncle Casey took her and walked the room with her and when they sat down together, it was like they were old friends. Sarah yawned then looked at her watch. The resturant had cleared out and all that were left were former BuyMore staff and family. Chuck got the hint and got up and thanked Morgan for a wonderful evening. Coming back he kissed Sarah. "I'll go and get the car. And bring it out from the back."

Sarah nodded as Casey passed Charlie back to her placing Charlie in her car seat. Casey followed Chuck out and was not far behind him as he turned the corner. "Hey Chuck wait up." Chuck heard Casey and turned around to look, then a bright light blinded them both, as Casey tried to shield his eyes from the lights a van drove up, doors opening and two men slipping a cover over Chuck's head. Chuck didn't have a chance to respond, they were that quick. The third guy as quick as the other two slipped Chuck's wedding ring, wallet, phone and watch along with his jacket onto the pavement. The van door closed and Casey raised his gun and fired. The van sped past Casey as he fired another shot hitting the back taillight. Casey ran after the van and emptied his gun. Sarah heard the shots and passed Charlie to Chuck's mom and ran out. As Sarah opened the door, she saw the van speeding fast out of sight and Casey's gun pointed. Then she saw Chuck's personal items sprawled on the pavement. Casey looked at her not sure what to say.

"Where's Chuck?"

Sarah looked at him again. "Where's Chuck?"


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. Enjoy and please let me know what you think.

CHAPTER II

"I WILL BUILD AN ARMY TO TAKE BACK WHAT IS MINE"…by C. June

Sarah looked at Casey as Casey was so devastingly torn at what he had just saw and now try to explain, what could he tell her?

Casey where's Chuck?"

Sarah ran to their car and saw all of Chuck's personal belongings lying on the pavement. Sarah collapsed as she couldn't deal with this again. The last time he was taken it tore her apart, more than she would ever admit to anyone. Devon and Casey helped her up as all the blood had left her head making her faint. Casey made her sit down on the floor of the car as he called it in. "General Beckman, Chuck's been taken."

Within the time it took to get Sarah back inside Beckman had sent a full recovery team. Casey went back out to meet with whomever was in charge. He didn't want to make a big spectacle so only those that were needed stayed. Devon and Ellie checked Sarah out thinking she had hit her head. When Sarah opened her eyes she charged towards the door but as she pulled on the door she heard Charlie cry. Closing her eyes she stopped for a half second to remember that there was someone else that was as important still here. Walking back she picked up Charlie then told Mary to take her back home. Mary wanted to stay, it was her son that was missing but she understood. Morgan closed up the resturant and Devon took the ladies home. Sarah headed out knowing that Charlie was safe.

Casey came back in as Sarah was getting ready to come back out. He shook his head and Sarah knew it wasn't good. He had in his hand Chuck's items. He passed them onto Sarah as Sarah sunk into the nearest chair. Her face was now showing concern, and only a few had ever seen this look. As agents kept moving around the resturant and the parking lot, onlookers if there was any had no idea of what was going on.

The first hour let to the second as Casey pulled up a chair beside Sarah. He noticed that Sarah had laid all his items on her lap and some were stained with her tears. Passing a kleenex to her she grabbed it. "Sarah we better get you home, its late and there's nothing we can do here."

It took some convincing but Sarah got up. As she carefully placed his items inside her purse. Casey pulled up to their house as agents were parked near by. Casey had sent agents to watch over the Woodcombs house as well, if they got Chuck they might come for them as well. Casey walked Sarah to the door as an agent arrived to greet them. "All clear Colonel."

Casey nodded then opened the door. Sarah walked into the house as a wife and mother who's husband was just taken. Her demeanor portrayed that. She was a wife who's whole world was just snatched from under her. Sarah walked passed Mary sitting in the livingroom as Sarah headed down the hall. Opening the door Charlie must have heard her mom as she laid there looking up at her. Sarah grabbed Charlie and sat down unbeknownst to her as she latched onto Sarah's breast that he was missing. That contact couldn't stop her from crying as Charlie tried to grab her face, tears rolled down her face. Sarah reached to wipe her face when a familiar hand reached in and wiped it for her. Sarah looked up not realizing how much time had gone by, there in front of her crouched down was her mom. "We will find him."

Sarah tried to nod but couldn't. In a shaky voice "Who called you?"

"Morgan called."

"Molly?"

"Casey carried her into the spare room."

The two looked down at Charlie and shared a mother bond then Emma stood up and took Charlie back to her crib. Sarah followed with her blanket and covered her up then falling into her mom's arms. No one in that house who knew Sarah would think that she was this person. Chuck was responsible for this side of her. It was Chuck who made her grounded. It was him who made her live rather than run away. Emma took Sarah's hand and they made their way to the living room. Mary had made a pot of coffee as Casey had started to pour four cups. Sarah sat down instantly hearing walkie talkies go on with updates from the agents outside and at Ellie's and Devons. Sarah looked at her purse as Emma noticed. "You want your purse?"

Sarah reached out her hand as Emma got up and grabbed her purse. "Thanks."

Sarah reached in and pulled out as carefully as she placed them inside earlier Chuck's items. She laid them on her lap once again and one by one examined them and for each item it brought back so many memories. Her mind wandered off to the day they got married. It was perfect, it was a fairytale, with family and friends…. A noise took her out of her thought as Casey came back inside. Sarah looked at the clock. It read 2:30 – four hours since Chuck was taken. Sarah got up but Casey came to her. "Any news?"

"Maybe, I got a shot of the vehicle from the Buy More camera and then from Morgan's security camera. It was a black SUV or van. I got a partial plate. We are running it now. But what gets me is why they took his ring off and left all of this." As Casey looked at the items lying on the couch beside her. Sarah looked up. "It's personal. They are sending a message." Casey looked at Sarah, knowing that it could be a number of individuals that they had come in contact through out the years or it could be a new threat.

**The nexy day**

Sarah had finally dozed off late afternoon with Charlie beside her on their bed. His side of the bed still smelled like him which helped her close her eyes. This was her first night without her Chuck and realizing that he was gone and after their initial search with Casey he had to tell her that he was gone and for now stop fighting with her self. She had to focus on Charlie. Charlie had been fussy all day, sensing that things weren't the same. Her routine wasn't the same. Sarah tried everything but it wasn't until she grabbed Chucks Buy More sweat shirt that his scent would calm their daughter down just a mom's scent can calm a child down. His sweat shirt was now her current blanket. Sarah stared at their daughter and remembered when she found out that she was pregnant. _She was worried that she's never have a family and whether her many altercations had harm her body from conceiving. Her doctor reassured her that she was fine, but Sarah's self doubt had crept in again. They wanted a family but since Quinn she feared that would never happen. The day she found out she remembered running around with Ellie and watching Claire walk around or more like stumble as they shopped for new clothes for her. Picking out clothes, a part of herself made her stop and based on how she had been feeling it wouldn't hurt to find out. She had felt like this once before, but the test came up negative. Sarah took her cart and headed to the pharmacy on her way out and grab not one but four boxes just to be sure. She had been late and with her busy schedule it could be a lot of things. But being pregnant was the only thing on her mind. Saying goodbye at the mall, Sarah drove home and slipped inside their new house, well it was a few months since they bought it luckily with the money from Volkoff. Chuck was able to access Decker's files to transfer the files back to them and even making it look like they were still there. She tore open the first box and read the instructions and waited. Then she tried again and again. The fourth box sat there on the edge of the sink till later that day when she tried again. All came up with the sign that she was indeed pregnant. Her heart skipped as she could hardly contain herself. As she looked at the clock, she hurried to order Spyro because cooking wasn't her thing. She figured that she'd surprise Chuck by putting the tests inside the pizza box. So, when the pizza arrived, she grabbed some wax paper and covered the pizza and laid the four tests on top of it. Then she grabbed some wine for Chuck and some sparkling juice for her. She lit some candles and sat on the floor. Sarah looked around and wished that their furniture had arrived. It took a lot to get Chuck on board to grow up on his home attire, but the back room was designated for him and Morgan to pay all the games they wanted. She made sure that the room was sound proof._

_She heard Chuck turn the lock and enter. The room had a giant glow of candles. Chuck smiled which Sarah smiled back then padded the floor beside her. Chuck took off his jacket and sat down beside her giving her a kiss maybe two. Chuck sat with his legs stretched out as Sarah sat with her knees bent to the side. She moved closer to kiss him again cause one or two is not enough. "Well Mrs. B what do I owe this wonderful attention."_

"_Just that I love you?"_

_Chuck a bit curious. "What did you break, burn or lose."_

_Sarah playfully hit him then smiled. "I love you. Can't I have a romantic evening with my husband?"_

"_Why where is he?"_

_Chuck looked at her then grabbed her hand. Rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. "I love you too. But what did you break, burn..."_

_Sarah reached for the bottle and poured Chuck his then she poured herself one from the other bottle. "You're not drinking any wine?"_

_Sarah shook her head. Sarah raised her glass. "To new beginnings."_

_Chuck raised his and clink went the glasses._

_Chuck put his glass down as he grabbed Sarah's. This time when he looked at her, she was way too serious. Noticing her change in looks he looked at her. "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothings wrong it's just."_

_Chuck looked at the box and lifted the pizza box onto his lap. Before Sarah could get her little speech out. Chuck opened the lid and stared at what was inside. Sarah waited as this wasn't the way she wanted to tell him. Chuck still didn't look over the lid. Sarah pulled the pizza box lid down and his look was priceless but also warranted worry. "Chuck talk to me? It's not the way I wanted to tell you but the plan of you opening the box was what I wanted. And I didn't think that I could ever get pregnant and so I took four tests as you can see. Just to make sure." Sarah continued to talk when Chuck snapped out of his deep thought and placed the box down beside him. He got up and Sarah thought the worse. Chuck turned and held out his hand. He helped Sarah up. Then his next move warmed her heart. Chuck bent down and ran his hand over her belly then kissed the same spots as his hand hand gone over. Then his lips reached Sarah's. Chuck swooped her up and held her close. Sarah settled in his neck as tears ran down her cheek. Chuck pulled back and looked at Sarah._

"_This is legit?"_

_Sarah nodded._

"_We are going to have a baby. Well you are. I'm mean we are."_

_Sarah smiled then kissed Chuck hard. It wasn't planned but their kissed heated up as Sarah grabbed his shirt and pulled from the hem and tossed it over his head. Chuck slipped his hand up her dress pulling fabric with him as he reached her buttons on her sun dress. Removing the buttons from their place he pulled the dress down over her shoulders as she shimmied out of them. Chuck picked her up and took her to their bed. "I guess we don't need to worry about getting pregnant?"_

"_I guess not."_

_Chuck laid Sarah down and finished getting her out her clothes as well as his. Chuck's only attention was to Sarah. Sarah laid naked on her back as Chuck laid his lips on her chest then ran circles right over her stomach as the bed sheet laid loosely under her hips. "So how along are you?"_

_Sarah playing with his curls replied. "Don't know. Will have to make an appointment. You want to come?"_

_Chuck looked up then hoisted himself onto his elbow. I wouldn't miss it for the world."_

_Sarah pulled Chuck towards her lips and kissed him hard. Chuck leaned over her as Sarah wrapped her legs around his hips as they became one. She loved their spontaneous love making, the freedom to do it whenever and basically wherever they wanted. Their movements were carefully choregraphed to get all they could from their time together, their kisses were subtle and playful. _

_Chuck rolled over and grabbed his boxers and slipped them on and ran into the living room grabbing the pizza box and some bottled water. Heading back Sarah had slipped on one of Chucks t shirts and leaned again the head board. Chuck sat down and placed the box on her lap. Kinda warm still. Chuck pulled a piece out as Sarah grabbed it then grabbing one for him, they tapped the ends and took a bite. Every bite Chuck took he kept the same smile on his face. "You know wife of mine. This kinda changes how I will see pizza."_

"_So, you don't mind how you found out?"_

"_No, not at all even if you told me by one of those I am pregnant reveals it wouldn't even come close to this."_

_Chuck kissed Sarah. "Thank you "_

"_For what?"_

_For the baby you are carrying."_

"_It's not all me. You did have a part in it. A big part."_

_Sarah winked at him. "You're too kind. "_

_Chuck leaned back as Sarah snuggled near him. Tossing the box into the floor Sarah grabbed the tv remote._

That was a year and half ago. Their miracle baby slept as Sarah continued to reminisce.

_Chuck had been out with Casey making changes to Castle. Casey felt that after Quinn they needed an upgrade. So, Casey took it upon himself to make that happen. Chuck was there for the computer stuff. Morgan ran back and forth between Castle and his new restaurant. Chuck liked that Buy More was finally making money and the Nerd Herd gang finally took an interest in their jobs. Chuck was sitting in the rafters laying new wifi modems and a new security system when he heard his phone ring. The ring tone was a specific one that told him that is was Sarah. Chuck couldn't reach his phone so he tried using Siri but that didn't work. Slipping through the rafters he slipped and hung upside down with the rafters beneath his knees. Reaching for the phone he slid to answer it. "Hey babe?"_

"_It's time."_

"_What?"_

"_It's time, my water broke."_

_Chuck did a flip and landed on his feet. "Now!"_

"_Yes." _

_Chuck grabbed his jacket and ran two steps at a time upstairs yelling downstairs. "Casey baby now!"_

_Casey dropped what he was doing and drove Chuck home. Casey followed them to the hospital. _

_The next morning Charlie Samantha was born. 8 lbs 3 oz blonde with a some curls. _

_**Later…..**_

Devon took the next three days off and hung out down in Castle hoping to help lend a hand but he got in the way but Casey knew that he was just trying to help. So Casey gave him the job of trying to find the van, based on what they had found out.

Casey left Devon and drove up to Chuck and Sarah's and headed to the back door but saw that Sarah had finally fallen asleep. He said hello to Emma then slipped to the back. Casey typed in the password that Chuck had left hidden in case of an emergency. Casey hated using it now but they needed all the help they could get. Castle was okay but there were too many people now that Beckman made it a full active base. Casey leaned on the secret wall off the back stairs leading to the back yard opened up. Chuck had set up an impressive security system as well as setting up cameras around the neighbourhood. Just like Chuck's father he had created a hidden room where his spy life was and where it remained because he wanted to have alife with Sarah where she could be normal and not a spy. Casey sat down and turned on the main frame as the computers whizzed and chirped. He started his list, an hour later he heard foot steps , he looked sideways but didn't aim his gun at the person. Sarah walked towards him in barefeet and wearing Chuck's sweats and one of his t shirts. Her hair was in a messy bun and it looked like she just woke up. She sat down and pushed one of the two cups of coffee his way.

He noticed that someone had been spending a lot of time down here. Blankets and trays of empty plates and dishes.

"So do I ask?"

Sarah slumped down as sits beside him. "We need to find him."

"I know, but the leads didn't give up much and the van that Devon found was left in an abandoned warehouse."

"It's my fault."

"Why?"

"If I didn't become his handler and turn him into the spy, that he is he wouldn't be."

"Sarah that was five years ago and now you married that man and you have Charlie which still blows my mind."

Sarah laughed briefly.

"Seriously. Because of what you did to make him the man he is today is what's going to be the thing to bring him home."

Sarah looked at her coffee cup.

Casey looked at what Sarah had come up with and pulled out the list he made up as well. Casey looked at the list. "Good job Sarah. I guess we are on the same page with possible leads. Sheik Rajiv Amad?"

"Yeah I thought that maybe he might want him for something."

"Decker is dead, so we can cross that off." Casey skimmed the list. Then he looked up.

"You sure?"

"I hope not."

"We need to be right on this one, no mistakes."

"It's either him or the Belgium. Quinn is dead so its not him. Hartley is, nor was he a threat. Pegasus was killed, Chuck's dad is dead, Bryce is dead and can't tell us anymore that we already know and that goes for Graham as well. Everyone we need intel from is either dead or a threat."

Casey didn't like the tone that was creeping in Sarah's voice as she continued to talk. She couldn't blame her, but he knew what happened the last time.

"The Belgium? That's a bit far fetched."

"No! He didn't get what he wanted – we made sure of that."

"And…."

"Shaw!"

"He's locked up remember, you put him there."

Sarah wasn't convinced.

Casey didn't want to argue. "Well I guess we are going on a road trip."

Sarah settled a bit. She got up and turned. "Give me a half hour."

Casey nodded and watched as she grabbed the tray and headed upstairs. Casey went back to her list. Her list was exactly like his list which made his skin crawl. Casey waited for Sarah at the door, as Sarah said goodbye and kissed Charlie as Emma held her, grabbing her sunglasses. Sarah chose a plain black skirt and blouse, she wanted to look confident even when she was screaming on the inside. "We won't be long."

"No worries Sarah, we are good and with all the security the house is good too."

"Sorry for the extra security."

Sarah kissed her mom and Charlie again. This was something she learned to do which took time to develop a relationship with her mom. Thanks to Chuck for making that possible.

Sarah and Casey headed up North to Penitentiary. Coming over the hill brought back unpleasant memories. The last time she was up here was over two years ago when she secretly came to meet with Shaw which forced her mom out of hiding. This time to face him because her husband was taken. They walked up the long stairs and signed in leaving their belongings in a lock case. As Sarah placed her visitors' badge on she took a deep breath. The Warden walked in and shook hands. As they walked down to his office. "I'm sure you're mistaken. Daniel Shaw has been in solitary for some time now. He hasn't had any visitors that I know of?"

The Warden checked his computer. "My mistake." Casey and Sarah turned in their seats. "He had one visitor, one Father McGregor. I don't recognize his name, but we get that often with the clergy."

Casey looked at Sarah as he nodded. "Can we see him?"

The Warden looked up then hesitated. "I can make arrangements to have him meet you in the commons."

Sarah stood up. "No! I would like to see him where he's at."

The Warden taken a back stood up and picked up the phone. "This is the Warden, I will be coming with two agents down to C block to see inmate Daniel Shaw."

The Warden led Sarah and Casey down to C block through a series of stairs and long hallways. Stopping just shy of the doors entering C block. The guard walked closer to the door and opened the door. The loud grinding noise of metal and steel doors unlocking was nerve racking. Sarah prepared herself as the gate swung open and the cell came into view. The guard walked in first. Casey staying very close curled his fist as Sarah walked in after the guard gave them the okay. As Sarah turned the threshold of the cell, she saw him stand to his feet and turned around, Sarah looked up and yelled. "That's not him!"

The man looked at her, the appearance was uncanny, but his hair was lighter. Casey looked at him and repeated what he she said. "She's right."

The Warden was shocked and confused. The inmate was pulled upwards as Sarah grabbed the man. "Where is he? Where is Shaw!"

The inmate was shaken.

"Agent Walker." The Warden called out.

Casey touched Sarah's forearm. "Sarah."

Sarah let go and stepped back. The man fell back catching his breath. Casey then looked at him. "I can let her loose again."

The man looked scared. The Warden spoke to the inmate. "You better talk. Where is Daniel Shaw?"

Sarah glared at him as he stumbled at first to speak. "I was approached a couple of weeks ago when I first arrived by Shaw who happened to be outside on his one hour of fresh air. He wanted to know if I wanted to make some quick cash. All I had to do was spend a few days in this cell and he'd come back, and we'd switch. Two weeks ago, he was gone for a few hours in the evening then came back, then he said that he needed me one more time."

"When was that?"

"Almost a week or so ago."

Sarah and Casey knew that it was a bit coincidental that his time out of there lined up with Chuck's disappearance. "Did he say anything else?"

The man looked around the cell. "He mentioned that there could be a blonde and brute coming and wanting some answers." Sarah moved in. "AND!"

"He said that you'd figure it out."

Sarah loathed that man and for him to have the nerve to say that. The man was dragged out as Casey started to tear the cell apart. Casey flipped the mattress as Sarah turned and stopped in her tracks. Casey saw where she was looking, turned his head and tore out an envelope that was slipped into one of the rips in the fabric in the mattress. Casey passed the envelope to her as she sat down on the cot. Sarah slid her hand inside and pulled out what looked like photos. Taking a quick glance, she noticed that some of the pictures where of her and Chuck. Especially the time when Chuck had called her to tell her he found the house but that he couldn't buy it because of Decker. The next few photos were of her and Chuck and as recent as the day after she came back from the FARM and they went to the park. Sarah wondered how he could get in and out with no one seeing him? Sarah put the photos back in the envelope and headed out. She knew what Casey was thinking. Heading back to the Warden's office they got access to the security feeds. Sarah sat down as they looked at the feeds for the last month. Trying not to react her mind went to Chuck and where in the world was, he?

**UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

Chuck felt his neck strain as he tried to lift it. His eyes were blurry as he tried to focus on his surroundings. As he tried to lift his head, he tried to moisten his mouth with what he had left at the same time. The room was very dark and very hot. Chuck had been in places like this before and he knew before you freak out figure out where you are and what can you do to get out. Chuck was limited in his movements so who ever put him knew what they were doing. Chuck assumed it was a dude due to the strength it took to take him down. He could be mistaken cause if he was a she and if she was anything like his wife, she could easily do this. As he continued to talk him out of whatever he was talking himself out of he stopped to think that who ever took him took him from behind, limiting his possibility to see who they were. This person had to know something about him. But the more Chuck thought about it and how his head and neck felt, he was given something and coming up from behind and covering his head, they didn't want to take the chance. Chuck looked around and took a quick inventory of who that person could be, and he too thought of the Belgium and Shaw. He wondered if he was still in LA and what this would be doing to his family.

Cold water woke Chuck up as his dry mouth saw a little reprieve. Chuck shook the excess water off his face and opened his eyes. There stood the man that he had loathed from day one and their first meeting and how he managed to woo Sarah. Just the thought of them together made him sick. But he had won, he had won the girl and they started a family. So, no matter what he did to him he could never take that away from him.

"Wakey wakey Mr. Bartowski, Agent Charles Carmicheal, wanna be spy or should I say whipping boy of Major John Casey and Agent Sarah. How is the wife and your beautiful offspring? Charlie right?" Shaw walked by Chuck chair and grounded his hands into his shoulders. Leaning into his cheek pressing his along side Chuck's. "I bet right now they have figured out that I'm not in my cell. Did you think a prison cell would hold me? Nothing can hold me or stop me."

"I wouldn't be too sure. We have knocked you down, um several times and you seem to not get the memo. You keep punching yourself by coming back for more." This irritated Shaw. Shaw turned to face Chuck. As close as he could get. "I promise you this will be the last of you."

Before Shaw left, he came back and threw a hard punch against Chuck's left cheek drawing blood. I guess it made Shaw feel better as Chuck saw a faint snarly smile come across his face as he left shaking his hand. "I hope it hurt." As he spit some blood onto the floor. As Shaw slammed the door, Chuck tried to flash, but nothing came, nothing to celebrate not even a glitch. He just hoped that the necklace wasn't damaged. Hours went by which played with his mind and how long he'd actually been gone, he was taken around 10:30 Sunday but that seemed like ages ago. And he probably was right, it was longer than that. The door opened again, and a lone male entered and tried not to make eye contact. He brought a tray of food and as he walked by Chuck, Chuck got a glimpse of the hand nearest to him and a small flash gave him some hope as a shot of a file was triggered by the tattoo on his wrist. Chuck knew that he just needed to calm down and let the intersect work for him. Like Shaw had said his emotions do get in the way but Chuck had everything, even back then. He had Sarah even though they weren't together she was still there, it was Shaw that had put that thought in his head and knew when to use it. Yes, his emotions were triggers but some how Shaw was able to use that line to get inside his head. And Chuck let him. Chuck looked at the tray and as the man was about to leave. "And how do you expect me to eat, if I can't use my hands?"

The small man turned and untied one set of ropes allowing Chuck to have one hand free. Chuck flinched which made the man step back. The man turned the table and moved it closer to Chuck. Chuck lifted his right arm then looked at his food. Staring at the food, he wondered if it was safe to eat. This was Shaw after all, but would Shaw use food to get his message across? Eating what he could the bottle of water and the can of pop helped wash it down. Chuck finished what he could as he heard the door open. He quickly tore the cap of the can. He wanted to take the knife but that would be too easy to see that it was gone. He slid the cap into his jeans just in time. "Get out." The small man left with the tray as Shaw took a quick glance at the tray.

"I would prefer a glass of Chardonnay to go with that fantastic sandwich. But beggars can't be choosers." Chuck then saw the two burly men enter. One look Chuck could feel a flash coming but he lowered his head and blinked very quickly. He had practiced this as a way to use this gift and not let the world of bad guys know that he still had the intersect, or some version of it. And since Shaw and his last fight, was when he switched Shaw's upgrade, he knew that he didn't have it. Shaw motioned for the two men to drag Chuck out. They headed down a long hallway and outside where the sun burned his eyes due to the brightness. Tossing him into the back of a large truck Chuck took another look just before the door was closed. Desert, sun was facing north, and the licence plates still read California. Chuck pulled himself up on the bench as he was shackled once more.

Shaw stood outside. "Sit back and enjoy the ride, this time you won't see the light of day."

It was almost word for word the same speech he gave the team years ago when he threw them inside the armour car. Chuck looked up. "So, what's your plan now Shaw the last time… let me think…things went BOOM! So far all I have seen has been a poor repeat, a copy cat episode of Déjà vu I been through this with you…."

Just the words left Chuck feeling pretty good but made Shaw come right back. "In due time Chuck, in due time." Shaw slammed the door and the truck started up. Chuck kept note of what he could see, and the desert landscape quickly disappeared which made him think that they were heading east maybe Arizona.

**Bartowski residence**

Sarah stormed in as Casey followed. Emma knew that things didn't go well the way Sarah stormed in. Sarah stopped and apologized. Looking for Charlie. "She's sleeping." As she picked up on her daughter's fears. "Sorry we're late, we had to make sure that what we found was legit."

"Did you find something?" Sarah looked at her mom. "We know who took Chuck, but we don't know why?"

Sarah walked off as it was too much for her. Slipping out of sight. Casey turned to face Emma. "It's Shaw." Sarah's mom had heard some stories about this man and what he had done to Sarah and Chuck and it scared her but the thought of this man coming back for more this time scared her even more now that they had Charlie.

**A FEW DAYS LATER **

"I'm worried about Sarah. You remember the last time Chuck went missing. She was this close." Morgan bringing his fingers together.

"She's in a tough spot." Casey looks at Morgan. "She'll come around. Hopefully sooner than later."

Meanwhile Sarah sat in their basement looking at the envelope and going over old cases and looking at people who had it in for Chuck or the team. But she focussed on Shaw. Sarah sat back to think like Chuck. What would Chuck do and how did he find her in Paris? Sarah went back to some of the old files and remembered a conversation she had with Shaw when he forced her to fly the plane when Chuck was on his first solo mission, and when he asked her where she went? Sarah noticed the shirt he was wearing. He wouldn't take Chuck back to Paris, would he? Sarah typed in his file as it came up, the name Annapolis caught her eyes. Annapolis was not only the place where he went to school and trained but also where he met Evelyn. 'If he took me to Paris to get back at me for shooting his wife maybe he took Chuck to Annapolis as a cruel sadistic way, this time to get back at Chuck for ruining his chance of getting rid of me?' But as Sarah wondered the 'why' Sarah dug deeper into his file. 'He came Annapolis to DC then to LA. Trained there, met his wife, married.' Sarah switched to see if there was a wedding announcement of their wedding and sure enough Sarah found their wedding announcement at St. Mary's Church. April 5, 2000.

Sarah continues to go dark. But is thankful that her mom and Chuck's mom were there.

Sarah slips upstairs to feed Charlie every two hours but then heads back downstairs.

The next night she spent a little more time with Charlie. She looked at Charlie as she cooed and smiled at her mom. She was starting to look more and more like her dad. Putting Charlie in her crib and stroking her cheek for the last time she headed back downstairs and opened up one of the wardrobes that housed their mission wear that she had set aside years ago. She pulls out her black boots and her leather jacket. Grabs her mission bags and fills it full of whatever she could get into it, then grabbed her silver briefcase case. Opening it and looking at the items brought back good memories of previous missions. Sarah adds some new cash, ear pieces and other items she might need and her belt of assorted knives. Heading upstairs she drops her gear and slips into her room and packs another bag. Making sure to have a fresh change of clothes for Chuck. Sarah slips into a pair of dark blue jeans and a white tank top and her boots. Slips her hair out of her pony tail and picks up the phone. Then she catches her hand and he wedding ring. Walking over to the dresser, she grabs Chuck ring and takes hers off and slips them onto a necklace and put them around her neck. Walking to the door Sarah grabs her favourite photo off their mirror. She had to laugh cause Chuck added to it a picture of Charlie. Slipping it into her back pocket. She walks to Charlie's room and takes one last look at her then hugs her mom. Her mom doesn't let go and holds her a little longer. "I know you need to do this. But remember you two have a daughter and she is a part of you and Chuck. Bring him home." Emma kissed her daughter's cheek and hugged her tight once more. Sarah took one last look inside her daughter's room as she closed the door. Walking down the hall Casey was standing by the front door. He didn't like the old Sarah, but she couldn't blame her not this time. And if it was Shaw, she had every right.

Casey loaded his car and they headed to the airport. Beckman had arranged the flight, Casey just drove cause no conversation would change her focus.


	3. Chapter 3

**To whom revenge is sweeter….**

I own nothing. Enjoy and please review and let me know what you think. It's nice to hear from you all….

CHAPTER III

Pulling up to the air field, Casey pulled into the far hanger. Beckman stood waiting with a stoic look on her face, holding files inside her arm as she waited to greet Sarah and Casey. Sarah acknowledged the General and the General replied. "How are you doing?"

Sarah faked a smile but needed to give the General an answer. "I will be better once Chuck is home."

Beckman pulled the files from under her arm passing them to Sarah. Coming close so that no one else would be a able to hear. "Here's all I have on Shaw and his wife Evelyn Shaw. Do what you have to – to get that SOB. You have my permission." Sarah took the files and nodded then walked off. Casey walked past as he shook hands with Beckman. "Take care of her." "Will do." Beckman turned around. "Make sure he's dead this time."

Casey nodded and boarded the plane.

They sat at opposite ends and wondered if it would be better if they stayed back in LA and looked for him. But even if Chuck wasn't in Annapolis, it would give them some idea where to go from there. The plane took off as Sarah stared out the small window holding the band of the necklace in her fingers. It gave her hope and a purpose. She looked forward to putting the ring back on his finger. Sarah turned her head and saw the files that Beckman had given her and wondered as she continued to fiddle with the necklace why Shaw just left his belongings. Then a thought crossed her mind_. 'The first time it was personal and he took me to Paris. All because he wanted to end my life like I ended his wife's. He wanted revenge even though he didn't succeed. The second time he came back for Chuck, then the last time he came back for me._' Casey got up and touched her arm. "Hey you want something to drink?"

A stiff drink would be what she needed right now but she settled for a cup of coffee. Casey came back with a cup for her and him. "I don't think that Charlie would mind if you indulged a little." As the warmth of the coffee trickled down her throat, it warmed her soul but woke her up enough to continue with finding Chuck. She got up and reached for the files then curled back up in her chair. Reading Shaw's file out loud. "He was 1 st in his class. 2nd in markmanship. Married Evelyn Chase in 2000. Did a tour in IRAQ in the spring of 2002 till he accepted the assignment to come to LA." Sarah checked his file for his CIA application but found nothing. "Casey why wouldn't his CIA application be in this file?"

Casey looked up from reading another file. "Don't know, it should be in there unless he wasn't CIA?"

That possibility had crossed her mind. "Then where did he come from other than the Naval Academy?"

Casey extended his arm to accept Shaw's file. "He was in IRAQ in 2002 then arrived in the spring of 2003 to LA where we were introduced to Sydney Price and the RING, where Shaw supposedly was to be killed."

"Well we know how that turned out. She was killed anyways."

"Maybe she knew more than he wanted her to let us know about?"

"He wanted Chuck to kill him."

"Yeah I remember, but why didn't Beckman put her foot down when she knew he was coming to LA or give us the heads up." Casey shook his head.

"Evelyn Shaw joined the CIA in a different department in the fall of 1999 and my red test was the spring of 2000 then I came to LA shortly after that."

She was sent to Paris to meet with Interpol for a possible post. But as Sarah dug deeper she found out that the meeting wasn't with Interpol but an organization name l'anneau.

"Casey l'anneau is French for The Ring. Evelyn had a meeting with the same organization that came after us and what brought Shaw to break us up."

"And you got rid of her?"

"But we didn't know then that she was connected. The Ring was intended to bring back old style tactics of training, to make the CIA as it was."

Sarah jotted down some of her questions and still trying to justify her actions in killing her. She had good intel and Graham wouldn't let her down so why would he with killing Evelyn Shaw.

Casey and Sarah heard the pilot call over the speaker to buckle up as they were going to land. Casey hoped that Beckman had made arrangements to make the landing as quiet as possible. If they landed near the Naval Academy someone would find out that the CIA were there and let Shaw know, that's if he still had some friends in the Navy. Casey rented a car and headed to the first place on Sarah's list. St. Mary's Church. Sarah opened the doors of the church and walked down the long aisle as a voice called from the balcony. "Can I help you?"

Sarah looked up. "Oh Yes." The priest walked along the balcony down the back stairs extending his hand shaking theirs. "How can I help you…?"

"Sorry my name is Ally Walker and this is my fiance Casey Smith."

"Nice to meet you I am Father Torrence. What brings you here?"

"We are looking for a church to um get married."

"Very good." As the Father chuckled.

"Some old friends of ours got married here. Daniel and Evelyn Shaw? Honey when did Dan and Eve get married?"

Casey joined the conversation. "I think in 01 or 2000? It was around that time cause we all came back from IRAQ early remember?"

"Sounds like a good place to start I wasn't here back then." Sarah and Casey let out a huge sigh of releif.

"But there must be some records." The priest went back with them to the office. He went to his book shelf and pulled out a brown leather bound book with the dates 1990 -2000. Then brought up the records on his computer. Sarah looked up at Casey who decided not to sit down. "I hope we have the right church?" The priest typed away. "Yes you do."

Sarah sat on the edge of her chair. "What else does this church offer for weddings?"

"I can give you a tour if you like?"

"Oh yes." As she got up. "Honey you coming?"

Casey reached into his pocket pulling out his. "Yeah, its work. Be right there."

The priest and Sarah headed down the hallway as Casey waited then closed the door enough to shield him from looking at the computer. Casey searched the list and saw their names clicking on their info. Doing some fancy finger work, things he picked up from Chuck. He jotted down their address in town and another address that was listed as well. Knowing that it had to be years since they lived there but this is all they had to go on for now. Casey joined Sarah as Sarah slipped her arm in his. "See honey we can have all out friends here and in the back its big enough to have our reception."

"When are you two planning to wed?"

Casey smiling at Sarah. "It depends on our jobs. Like the Shaw's our jobs keep us away from home for lengthy periods of time. Maybe late summer?"

"I'll go and see what dates we still have available as summer is our busiest time."

Casey and Sarah both replied "Okay."

Sarah waited till he slipped inside his office, then they walked out the front doors. "I got two addresses." Getting into the car. As Casey typed the address into his phone Sarah smiled inside as she thought back to the day she married Chuck. _'Zondra and Carina and Ellie busied themselves getting dressed as Sarah unzipped the back of her dress. It was a toughest decision she had to make on what dress she would wear. Sarah never had to think about weddings especially hers. But as she slipped on her garder then slipped herself into the her dress, it became all to real. The three stood by her as Sarah waited for either Zondra or Carina to say something sarcastic, but instead they stood on either side of her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. 'Chuckie is one lucky man' Sarah smiled as she reached up and placed her hands on their faces. 'No I am lucky one'._

_The ceremony was beyond what she had imagined and the reception was quaint with just close friends and family. As Morgan drove them to the airport and they found out that Hartley left them some money it added to the excitement of their honeymoon. Chuck helped Sarah onto the plane, they were still wearing their weddings outfits. Sarah wanted to start celebrating on the plane but Chuck kept her busy with foot rubs and soft kisses. It was the longest hour of her life. But as the pilot asked them to sit upright, she knew that it had to be Hawaii to be landing this quick. Chuck helped her off the plane as they slid into another limo. The driver smiled as the limo was loaded and drove into Oahu. Chuck rolled down the window to stare out along the ocean. Sarah nestled in his arms. "Hawaii?"_

"_Actually Oahu, and the Alohilani Resort, 2 weeks, 336 hours of loving you, and 20, 160 seconds of I love yous."_

"_Such a nerd but your my nerd." Sarah sat up and moved on top of Chuck's lap an started with his tie. Loosening it she unbutton the first two buttons then nibbled just inside his collar. Chucks eyes started to roll back into his head. _

"_You know, we are almost at the resort."_

"_I know." As she continued to mess with his senses._

"_If you continue I might not make it to our room."_

"_Uh huh." As his breaths became deeper._

"_Sarah."_

_Sarah leaned back. Then Chuck looked down into his lap._

"_See what you did."_

"_Just what I wanted. No time for foreplay."_

_Chuck shook his head and smiled as he placed his hands on her face and kissed her. "What am I going to do with you?"_

"_Get me out of this dress."_

_The limo came to a stop as Sarah climbed out the one side as Chuck got out on the other end and pulled his suit jacket down. Taking Sarah's hand they walked in and were escorted to the honeymoon suite. Chuck picked her up and carried across the threshold and closed the door as Sarah kissed his hard. But they forgot that the bell hop was behind them. Chuck stepped forward letting their luggage enter the room. "Sorry about that."_

"_No worries, it happens more than you realize."_

_Chuck gave the man some cash then slipped the do not disturbed sign on the door. Closing it and giving it a lock he walked into the room as the ocean was the perfect back drop to his wife. 'My wife' he thought. _

_Sarah turned around as she had a bottle of champagne. 'Shall we?'_

_Chuck walked up to her taking his jacket off and tossing it on the couch. Chuck leaned in and kissed Sarah as he took the bottle and tore the foil off and popped the cork. Sarah grabbed two flutes as Chuck poured. Putting down the bottle, Sarah looked at Chuck and repeated her vows as Chuck tried not to shed a tear. Sarah took Chuck's glass and held him close as they slowly moved in sync as the ocean sounds were their symphony. Chuck leaned closer and kissed Sarah's lips as Sarah slipped his tie off and tossed it. Unbuttoning a few of his buttons Chuck turned her around and kissed her shoulders then dragged his fingers down her back stopping at the zipper on her dress. Chuck slowly unzipped the dress and slid his arms inside hers bringing her close as she shimmied out her dress. Chuck then grabbed the straps of her slip and did the same with it. Sarah turned around and finished unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it. Reaching for his pants it didn't take her long. Chuck stood there in just his boxers and Sarah in laced panties. Chuck carried her to the bed and ripped open the sheets as rose peddles slipped onto her stomach as he laid her down. Chuck pulled their remaining clothing off and joined her. Chuck was kinda glad that she had speed things up a bit in the limo. Chuck pulled the sheet just shy of his lower back as he laid over Sarah. Their bodies slid easily in the silk sheets. _

Sarah blinked as Casey put his phone on the dash. Casey started the car and followed the directions to the first address. Driving into the suburbs it was getting dark which would help them stay undetected. The houses on the street reminded her of New York's Chelsea neighbourhood. One place that she wanted to take Chuck one day.

Casey drove around the front and slowed down trying to find the house number. Once they got a visual they drove to the end of the street then slid into the back alley. It was a two story brownstone on a corner lot. Driving into the alley they parked where they could hide the car a bit and walked back towards the fence. It was getting dark but they weren't able to see any cameras but if this was Shaw's place, it would be armed. Casey ran back to the car and grabbed a infered camera and aimed it at the house. He picked up no heat signals but he did pick up some kind of security system. "The house is wired." As he gave the camera to Sarah.

Sarah walked over to the power box and cracked it open with one of her knives, loosing the wires. Instantly the neighbourhood went dark and quiet. Casey opened the gate hoping that the system wouldn't come on too soon. Sarah followed and found the box on the house. They had mere seconds before the back up would kick in. Disconnecting the system and by passing it but it was just a quick fix. If this was Shaw's he would have a back up for the back up. Sarah whistled and met Casey at the back door and took the same knife and jimmied the screen then the french sliding door giving them access to the basement. Sarah grabbed her flashlight and kept her it low not to cause the neighbours to call police. Looking around the house, it was definatley Shaw's with the pictures and Naval memorabilia and pictures of him and Evelyn. As Sarah strolled the living room looking at the pictures, a small part felt sorry for Evelyn, that she wasn't around to see what her husband turned out to be if she had lived, Shaw would always be this person. Maybe she did Evelyn a favour. Casey knocked on walls and opened doors looking for a secret room or something. Sarah turned slightly then flicked her flashlight off. "P-s-s-s-t." She called to Casey.

Casey came back into the room and they noticed a lone male slipping into the back yard then slipping away behind a small shed. Sarah didn't see the shed when they walked in but as the light from where he entered shone on his feet, he had to be looking for something. She watched to see of if it was maybe Shaw but it was hard to tell. The man slipped back out into the alley as quick as he came in. The two ran down the stairs and out the same way they came in. Stopping briefly, they paused, then looked into the alley to see where he went. The car sped by as they slipped back inside, then ran to their car and sped out of the alley and followed the man.

Chuck was getting tired of moving and he hadn't seen Shaw for some time and the last cocktail they gave him wasn't sitting well with him. It had to be something that knocked him out cause he was still able to move his limbs. Asking for something to ease the nausea they got him up and he headed to the washroom. It helped take the pain from his head and slightly eased his stomach, but he wasn't out of the woods. As he walked back dragging his feet as now they had cuffed his ankles but his hands were still tied with ropes. Chuck sat back down as he looked around and for a split second wonder of he would be found. Sarah must be devastated but she was a good spy and a determined wife. She'd move heaven and hell to come and find me with some extra help from Casey. Chuck sat back and the worriness he had was gone till he heard the door open again. It was punching time. But Chuck wanted the man behind the threats to come and do his own battling. Chuck sat up straight. "Hey Shaw. I know your out there or listening or better yet being a coward. But so far all you have down is verbally dictated what you want done. Making these minions do your dirty work. I bet your hands are as callus free and your mani petty hasn't seen work in years. If you hate me so much do your worse."

Shaw listened near by. Even if Shaw assumed that Chuck was without the intersect, he had gotten in some good shots. '_But Chuck did physically look different then the last time they fought.'_ Shaw wasn't sure. He continued to toss his thoughts back and forth while Chuck continued to egg him on. '_He hadn't shown any signs of flashing. And he hadn't tried to escape. Now he's asking for more?'_ Shaw turned around and walked back into the room to see the look on Chuck's face when he accepted his threat. Chuck never flinched. Which added to his hatred for the man? Shaw walked up to Chuck and squeezed his face, he wrangling it left to right. Then his help untied the ropes and unlocked the cuffs on his ankles. As Chuck went to rub his wrists. Shaw blind sided him with a left hook Chuck fell backwards. Shaw leans in pulls him back up. "Is this why you want?" Chuck looks at him. "Bring it on!"

Shaw back off and rolls up his sleeves. Chuck looks at him. "Get up."

Chuck gets up and tries to steady himself. But Shaw knocks him down again. Chuck falls hard on his knees but gets back up and blocks Shaw's next punch, getting in a right left hook and several repeats. Now that Chuck was focused and knew that he could do this without the intersect, he had a little bit more confidence. He had fought Shaw enough times to know how he carried himself and the way he threw punches. And the fact that it was Shaw's words in the past that made him feel that he couldn't flash because of his emotions. He knew now that those words couldn't hurt or belittle him anymore. Chuck gets up and slams his shoulder into Shaw's mid section. Shaw flops over him, hitting his back trying to knock him loose. Chuck pushed him back and stands up. Shaw step's forward as Chuck sees an opening and hits him right in the face. Shaw backs up due to the shooting pain to his face. Blood starts to trickle down his face. Chuck then gives him a left right, grabbing his neck and flipping him. Shaw falls hard then grabs a broken board and swings and hit hard against Chucks ribs. The air was sucked out of his lungs as he grabbed his side. Holding his arm close to him only allowed him to fend him off with the other. Shaw takes advantage of the situation but backs off. Chuck's breaths are staggered as he tries to stand up straight. Shaw wipes the blood from his face and walks off and closest the door. Chuck leans against the table with a huge sigh, though in pain, he's still alive.

Casey turns the corner as the man they followed finally stopped and slipped into a coffee shop. Finding a booth, they sat across from him and were able to get a glimpse of him. He was an older man but not elderly in appearance. He could have been an agent or even a relative of Shaw's. Sarah got up and walked past the man and headed to the back of the coffee shop. Casey watched as it didn't take the lone man to walk to the back. Casey sped up and followed the man into the washroom and saw Sarah's high boots pressed firmly on the man's back. "He started it?"

Casey put his gun away and helped roll him over. Casey took a picture while Sarah checked his ID. Sarah then searched his pockets finding a phone and some device. Sarah checked the last call that was made and wondered if that number belonged to Shaw. Casey looked up. "How did he know to go after you?"

Sarah didn't know but but they both had their suspicions that someone knew that they were there. "We better go."

Sarah tossed his ID to make it look like a robbery then slipped out the back door.

Casey looked at Sarah. We can regroup after we get some sleep. I will run this guys name and picture and we can head back to Shaw's house and take a look unless you…." Casey nodded.

Sarah buckled her seatbelt as Casey slipped into the driver's seat. Driving back, they slipped into the yard again. Casey ran his hand over the wall of the shed to find a door as Sarah followed the prints of the man who was there earlier. Seeing where they went Sarah ps-s-s-t Casey. Casey looked down and saw that the door opened in. Giving it a push, they walked in and shut the door slightly behind them. Turning on their flashlights they shone it around the small 10x 12 shed. On the walls were rakes and planter pots, garden tools, and other garden shed items all covered with a blanket of dust. Casey shone his light and saw where the counter was disturbed. Sarah shone the light as Casey fiddled with the counter trying to find a button or something but looking at the imprints in the dust it looks like he had pressed down. So, Casey pressed on the counter as the the counter slipped up then backed itself into the wall. Casey grabbed his flashlight and shone it into the shallow wall, taking the device that he had found on the man he searched the panel for where it could have come from. Sarah looked at the device again. It was way to familiar to be a coincidence. "It can't be."

"Who else would would work this hard to get him out of prison, have him sit outside your house and take pictures, trade spaces with an inmate that could be Shaw's twin and take the one person besides you. And now he has what he wants and that you and Chuck."

"He doesn't know that we have this device and that the other guy is passed out in a coffee shop bathroom?"

Casey took the device and looked at it. Though it was similar it wasn't a phone like the other one had been but more of a compass or tracker. Casey slipped the device back into its holder and pressed a few buttons hoping to get something out of it.

"Why did this guy only take this?"

"Maybe to meet Shaw or to join him? But what gets me is why did he go after you?"

"You think he made us?"

"Hard to say."

Casey continued to press, and it started to beep. Sarah watched the tracker as the beeping became consistent. "Maybe this is where he is? Maybe where we can find Chuck?"

Casey pulled the device from its holder and the beeping stopped. Looking at Sarah he took the device and pulled it out of the wall. "Let's go. I can set it up again and we can go from there."

**Hi Lo Motel**

Sarah opened her door to her room and looked around. Her first reaction was it reminded her of Barstow. A faint knock startled her out of her thoughts. Walking to the adjacent door she didn't realize how much time had got by. Unlocking her side Casey brought over some Chinese. They ate only to eat, finishing up Casey dropped the cartons into the waste basket and walked to the door. "We'll go once I get a location. I think that he was to get the device and wait for it to go off, join Shaw and ….."

"But why did he go after me?"

"Maybe Shaw told him to look out for us? For you?"

Sarah got up and walked to the door. "Casey thanks."

"I miss him to, but don't tell Chuck that."

Sarah smiled then closed her door. Slipping her boots off, she was too tired to change. Slipping into the cold sheets she texted home to say good night to Charlie and her mom. To give her something to think about other than her missing husband. Emma texted back a photo of Charlie sleeping in a onesie that had the Buy More logo on it. Sarah smiled. Sarah sent back and heart but didn't respond further. The less interaction the better for everyone. Sarah pulled the covers over her shoulders but got up and grabbed her bag pulling out one of Chuck's sweatshirts. Putting it on she wrapped herself snuggly with the longer sleeves and fell asleep.

Sarah woke up and looked at the clock. It was shortly after 4:00. She felt a bit better, but this mission on finding Chuck was taking a toil on her. Walking to the window she opened the curtain and saw in the horizon the sun peeking through amidst the darken sky. "Where are you Chuck?"

**Shaw's hide away**

Chuck was moved to a cot and was not tied back up, which surprised him. He actually felt comfortable to finally close his eyes to get some sleep. His thoughts and dreams where on his wife and his daughter. Chuck rolled over in some discomfort but swore he had heard Sarah's voice. Sitting up and leaning against the wall he propped his hands along side him. He was pain but still alive. But Sarah's words were what he needed, he could feel that she was close.

**Hi Lo Motel **

Sarah knocked on Casey's outside door with a tray of coffee and some thing to eat. Casey had a smile on his face. "Been up for some time and I see that you have too."

"You got something?"

"Yeah." As Casey took his coffee.

"This device is like the ones' that we found on Sydney. It has a tracker but has no other communication device. Basically, you can't call on it, but it can give you predetermined coordinates. I got several and then triangulated them to this one location. When I kept pressing the buttons it brought up the same coordinates."

"So we…."

"I think we know where Shaw is and hopefully Chuck."

Sarah fought back the tear from forming. There wasn't any time for tears. Sarah grabbed her gear and Casey loaded the car.

"We're not coming back?"

"Not if I can help it."

Sarah held the device as Casey drove to the location. Abandon buildings and Shaw were becoming a thing. Casey parked and opened the trunk. Grabbing their gear, they looked to see where they could enter. Casey pointed to a side door. "We just have to by pass the key lock and we are in."

Sarah crouched down and snapped the key lock cover off and crimped some of the wires and tore two apart and swiped them together making the door open. Sarah slipped her gun back over her shoulder as Casey followed protecting her six.

Shaw walked in and had his men take Chuck out. Chuck fought but was hit from behind which quieted him enough to move him to a larger room. The men shackled him to a chair as Chuck looked around. The room had a bit more light than the room he was in and he figured that, it had to be morning. To why he was moved was unclear till Chuck saw he saw Shaw staring at a computer screen, close by.

"Well it didn't take them long to figure out where I am, I mean where we are." Looking up at Chuck. "She's good. She's come along way."

Chuck moves in his shackles. "You leave her alone!"

"Oh, I will. She's here for you? And when she walks in, I'll have her. But I might have to defend my property because oops there's an intruder on site and well sorry she's dead. But not before she sees what I do to you or rather what I have done to you.

"Why now Shaw? You still haven't answered my questions, Why now? Haven't you been knocked to the curb enough times already all ending with your ass in a sling or on the floor. Not sure which is the best description."

Shaw walked up to him and hit him hard.

"This time neither of you will see the light of day."

Shaw walked back to the computer. "Oh boy Sarah brought a friend."

Chuck shifted in his seat to get a glimpse of Sarah's face as she walked through the corridor with Casey. As Sarah and Casey walked further into the hall they looked at each other. They knew that their entrance had gone way to easy.

"This was way to easy."

"Be prepared for anything."

Before their conversation was finished Sarah took out a few men that were in her way and when she turned back Casey was gone. Calling into her ear piece, all she got was static. "Casey, where are you?" Sarah picked up one of guns and decided to carry on. The more she walked on the room started to look very similar, almost exact to the one she had walked in on, they day she went with Shaw to apparently take down a Ring location. The room was filled with life size pictures, the same pictures that Sarah and Casey had found in the envelope in Shaw's cell. A video looped of images of her and Chuck in Castle and the heart breaker was a video of Chuck pushing Charlie on a swing at the park. Sarah tore down the photos and shot at the TV but when the sparks settled the last bit of her heart that wasn't in pieces finally crumbled when she saw Chuck worn out and bloody body sitting in a chair. Sarah stepped closer to where Chuck was sitting only to be stopped by Shaw coming out all happy and evil. "Welcome, nice of you to come. Oh yes, that's right you didn't have a choice, did you!" In an evil tone. "Well you did but I know how much you love this guy, so it made sense that you ..."

"Why now Shaw!"

"Oh feisty. I forgot how feisty you can be."

"So that's your plan. Bring up the past to make you feel better."

"NO!" Shaw stares her down.

Sarah aims her gun.

"No! To remind you of what you had. You coming, here, me taking Chuck was just the beginning. My plan is to have you watch one of you die first, then beg me to do the same to other."

"And that will solve your problem." As Sarah takes a quick look at Chuck.

"Yes." As he walks back to Chuck and drags his gun over the top of Chuck's head. Shaw then lines up the gun as Sarah lowers her, and has her gun taken from her. "Hang on let me make sure that she's not hiding any guns or other weapons on her, she's good at hiding things." Shaw walks down and walks in front of her then walks behind her dragging his fingers up and down her leg and under her arms and chest area. Chuck tries to move. "Get your hands off her!"

Shaw snaps out of his interrogation then shoves her up the set of stairs walking by Chuck. "Hey."

"H-e-y b-abe."

"Awe so romantic."

Sarah is forced down on a chair next to Chuck but puts up a fight only to get pistol whipped. After being tied with her hands behind her back with rope, she tries to focus on Chuck, to finally sees what he looks like.

Shaw stands up after tying her hands and back down the stairs but had to drag his finger across her cheek. "Miss me?"

Sarah turns her face away.

Shaw pulls up another chair and sits facing Chuck and Sarah. "Well isn't this cozy. Agent Sarah Walker, oh sorry Mrs. Agent Sarah Walker Bartowski and Charles Carmichael or can I just call you Chuck. I like Chuck. I do think that this reunion is long over due. So, what have you been up to? Let's see, obviously you two got married, congrats and had a kid, she's sure cute. You live in a house, wasn't that a dream of yours Sarah?"

Shaw waited to see what their response was. Sarah did nothing.

"So, you two are making it work, love, life and happiness, that sums it up. Oh, me well thanks for asking, While, you two have lived your life I have been locked away."

"Where you belong!" Chuck chimed.

"No, your wrong, I shouldn't be the one in jail, I should be living my life with my wife, living in a house, having children but no. The one who should be in jail is you, Sarah. You killed my wife. You stole my future from me. And I am the one who suffers."

"So, bringing up the past is your way to make you feel better."

"Not bringing up the past but the now. Now I take what you have, just like what you took from me."

"But looking at your face, I see that Chuck got some good shots in. and with your wife. I am glad that she is dead when I found out that she had a meeting with a group called l'anneau. Which you know is French for The Ring."

Sarah just played her trump card. "How did you find out?"

"I am spy, and I did my job. My job was to take out a Evelyn Chase. To put an end to any chance of the l'anneau forming. But you couldn't let it go, so you convince Beckman to go with your plan but again it back fired. Your wife was better off Evelyn was better off than to live knowing what kind of coward and morbid man you have become."

Just hearing her name set Shaw off. Shaw gets up and grabs Chuck. "You killed my wife and I will never know what our future would be like so I will take your future and your present will be to watch him die and you will beg me to do the same to you."

Shaw grabbed Chuck and as he cut his ropes, Chuck fell back and in a quick swoop slipped his fingers into his jeans and grabbed the broken pop can tab and placed in Sarah's hand. Getting up Shaw dragged him down the few stairs to where Sarah had shot out the tv's. Sarah quickly started getting a rhythm to cut the ropes. Keeping an eye on Chuck.

Shaw attacked Chuck again. Working his injured side. Chuck not gaining any momentum tries to hold his own, not knowing where Shaw's strength was coming from. As the fighting continues, Sarah screams at both of them to stop. Hearing her scream gives Chuck the needed jolt. He reminds himself that Shaw actions were all talk. Chuck makes a last hail Mary and gives Shaw a left right left punch which is makes Shaw falls back hitting his head. Chuck almost falls backs but needs to get to Sarah and get out of there. Sarah still trying to get loose sees Chuck. Chuck finds the knife that Shaw used on him and cuts her loose. Sarah falls into his arms. Chuck holds her tight. Sarah looks a round for Shaw's gun. She sees it and comes back.

"Let's go home."

Chuck's smile is brief, when he looks up and see Shaw standing in the exit. "You'll have to go through me."

Sarah sees that he has another gun from where she doesn't know. As he raises his gun Sarah fires hitting him in the chest. He falls back but his anger is like a bullet proof vest. Sarah fires again and hits his knee, knocking him to the floor. Sarah aims again and gets nothing, checking the magazine its empty. Sarah drops the gun and heads out. Shaw yells. "You'll never get out of here."

Sarah looks for another gun and another way out. Picking up another gun she slips it into her lower back, and grabs Chuck.

Trying to hold up Chuck and head out Chuck turns slightly and sees out of the corner of his eye Shaw half standing there again with a gun. Chuck looks at Shaw and as Sarah's back is turned, she is unaware that Shaw is aiming his gun again at her. Chuck takes her gun and fires as Shaw fires. Shaw goes down first as his bullet whizzes by just missing Sarah's head. Chuck let's the gun fall to his side still trying to stand, as Sarah picks it up and looks at Chuck, then where the bullet had gone that just missed her. Looking past them, they saw the shot lodged into the wall adjacent to where they were standing. Sarah brings Chuck close, they move to the exit walking over Shaw. Sarah kicks his gun away. Chuck looks at Shaw and sees the shot that finally put an end to years of pain and suffering. Casey catches up to them with a shot to his side, but this was Casey. Chuck and Sarah look at Casey. "It's nothing."

Seeing Shaw, Casey looks at them. "You could have let me have at least one of those shots."

Sarah told him what happened. Her shot hit his leg and his chest shy of his heart. And Chuck took care of the other. Ironically Sarah's shot hit him right through the heart and Chuck shot was the bull's eye.

Naval officers and local police surrounded the building as the three were whisked away not to be questioned. Chuck and Casey were checked out but Chuck refused to stay in a hospital and Casey agreed. Beckman took the jet and arrived and made arrangements to have them stay at the Presidental suite while they agreed to do an out patient regiment. Casey took his suite in stride and nursed his wounds with a few bottles of Johnny Black but not before he gave his report to Beckman. Chuck and Sarah finally arrived in their room and Sarah got the bed ready for Chuck to rest but as she fussed with sheets Chuck stood near the bed and when he was able he grabbed her arm with such grace that Sarah stopped and turned. Chuck caressed his wife's face and a long over due kiss occurred. Sarah carefully kissed him back Chuck held her close but Sarah wasn't sure where to put her arms. "I won't break?"

"They're already broken."

Chuck took her arms and wrapped them around his body. "This is good." Sarah leaned in and laid her face on his chest. "I missed you."

"I thought that I would never see you again. That Charlie wouldn't see you again."

Chuck kissed the top of her head then sat down. "You ok?"

"Yeah just need to sit. But cuddling will make me feel better." Sarah sat down beside Chuck and remembered that she had Chuck's ring on her necklace. Slipping the necklace off and sliding the ring inot her palm, she put the necklace back on and looked at Chuck. Shaw had left all your personal items including your wedding ring so since that night I have had it dangling on this necklace waiting for the day that I would be able to put it back on your finger. Chuck looked at the Sarah's hand. Chuck took his left hand as Sarah slid the ring back into its rightful place. Chuck kissed her for sometime till his movements caused him some discomfort. "We can celebrate once you better."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Sarah smiled and helped Chuck get settled. Sarah propped up some of the pillows and grabbed the extras from the closet. Chuck sat back as Sarah helped him lift his legs onto the bed. "Will you be wearing one of those sexy nurses outfits?"

"If you want me to…"

Chuck tried to laugh but the pain shot through his side.

"Oh sorry."

"No, it's a reminder that we are alive and we will never have to worry about him again."

Sarah crawled over to the other side. "Now, what can I get you?"

"A phone?"

"Why?"

"I want to talk to Charlie."

Sarah smiled as a tear rolled down her face. Chuck fumbled with the phone as Sarah took the phone. Dialing the number they waited. "And Ellie?"

"Your mom is with them, we can talk to them after."

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Sarah."

"He's safe and he's here with me."

"Chuck?"

"Emma, good to hear your voice. Where's my baby?"

"Hang on."

Chuck could hear that she put the phone down and in the distance, Chuck and Sarah could hear cooing and giggling and as the sound came closer to the phone, Chuck's pained face had a faint smile on it.

"Chuck, Sarah, Charlie's here."

"Hey sweetheart, how's daddy's girl?"

Charlie cooed and squealled. She knew who's voice it was. Chuck and Sarah talked for awhile then Chuck gave the phone to Sarah.

"We will be here for a few days, they want to have Chuck come back as an out patient, he's not able to fly yet but maybe by the end of the week."

"And the man?"

"He's no longer a problem."

Emma knew that it meant that he was dead but from what she had heard and seen, she wasn't sad for the man.

"Ok we will call tomorrow."

"Get some sleep."

"Will do, please give Charlie and kiss from both of us?"

"Will do."

Sarah called Ellie and Chuck talked to her for a while and his mom, he also called Morgan but kept it short, well Sarah did. Sarah put the phone on the night stand and adjusted Chuck's pillows and giving him some pain killers. Chuck closed his eyes as Sarah found a spot close enough to him that their bodies were touching. Sarah waited till Chuck's eyes were closed then she felt safe enough to close hers.

Weeks end the doctors gave Chuck the go to fly back to LA. He was so happy to see the red door as they turned the corner. Sarah was happy that the CIA was no longer camped in her driveway. Emma heard the car drive up and grabbed Charlie. Opening the door there stood Charlie and Emma. Chuck reached his arms out as Emma passed Charlie to him. Chuck walked with Charlie to the bench just outside their door. Chuck held Charlie, kissed her and took in her scent. Sarah hugged her mom as her mom grabbed their bag and walked in leaving them on the front step. Chuck passed Charlie to Sarah as it was her turn to be reaquainted with he daugther.

Chuck walked in and looked around. He knew that his family would be arriving soon so he kissed Sarah, gave Emma and hug and took Charlie with him down the hall. After awhile Chuck never came back so she went to check on them. Walking into their room Sarah saw Chuck sleeping with Charlie on his chest. Sarah grabbed a blanket and covered them up not to disturb them, she walked out and closed the door. _'Revenge was sweeter this time around' _ she thought to herself. 


End file.
